Field of the Invention
This patent document relates generally to networks for data storage and transfer. This application relates more particularly to cloud storage networks remotely hosting data in orbital satellites and transferring data through a network of orbital satellites and their use.
Description of the Related Art
Over the years, computers have improved in size, speed, and performance, and the amount of data that a user creates, accesses and stores has grown exponentially. Traditional backup solutions periodically copy data to local storage media such as a tape back-up, but, such solutions do not possess remote accessibility and may be vulnerable to device failure. With the creation of high speed internet access and mobile computing, the demand to remotely store and back up data has rapidly increased. Users (including organizations) are increasingly storing their data and even applications on remote data servers, and accessing their data and applications remotely. Remote data storage providers must store data reliably for extended periods of time, and many users want access to their data quickly and from any location. Additionally, in some cloud computing embodiments, many users or many terminals must access the data simultaneously from multiple points around the planet or network.
Cloud computing is a network system in which computing resources such as application programs and file storage are remotely hosted and accessed over the Internet or some other network. Today's cloud storage networks use wired and wireless connections to transfer and store electronic data to and retrieve electronic data from data centers located around the world. The majority of network access originates in urban areas where land and power are expensive, while most data centers are located in rural areas where land and power are cheap, introducing an additional delay and risk as the data travels thousands of kilometers of wire through numerous junctions and access points. The owners of wired and wireless networks charge fees for access, throttle users and services, and expose data to additional security risks. Additionally a user must be within the coverage area of a wired or wireless network to enable use of today's cloud storage networks, making access in remote or unfamiliar locations difficult, restricted, or impossible.
Terrestrial data centers require infrastructure including structures, a reliable power source, reliable high-speed communications accessibility, cooling, and physical security. Data center locations may expose users to unwanted jurisdictions or security risks, and governmental restrictions on geographical data storage location present a complicated set of rules for data access. Physical intrusion or local disaster at a data center can result in lost data, unauthorized access, and/or service interruption. A cloud storage network connected to the internet presents additional risks, as the network is inherently accessible through multiple servers and third party networks, subjecting electronic data stored therein to potential unauthorized access, hacking attempts, and electronic security breach.
The inventors here have recognized that there are definite drawbacks to modern remote data storage networks, reliance on established network systems, and connection to the internet. Accordingly, it is here recognized that a continued need exists to overcome and improve upon such shortcomings in such conventional data storage and network systems.